ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello Alright. BTW:WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TALK PAGE? People are fighting on chat. Some are even swearing. Saying "Dick" and "Ass" and stuff. Can you help out? Hello supremgogeta!How do you create your own fusions?For example Future Gounks.Please annwer me.Do you draw them?[[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 14:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Cell Seeings as Cell is composed of Namekian, saiyan, and whatever Frieza's race is Should These catagories be added to them? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 21:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay Thanks, just wanted to double check before i changed anything. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 20:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hey wassup man how are you?. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 00:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I made something you might like! :D SS aura here dear Supremegogeta could you plz get me a cool avatar because I'm using my iPad and can upload any pics if you do get me a avatar I would most prefere one of of vegeta in any form thank you so much u rule. THANKU What's the weekly editor? The poll? 15:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure, shall I change it now? 15:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Changed it. Do me and Gotek take it in turns to change it? Do you like what I put? 16:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing you're the one who voted for Grand Kai? Anyway, thanks for giving me (Half) of this job. We may need to update the jobs though, on the Meetings page. 16:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Have you quit MT? I will update it soon, after I have had dinner. 16:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know what you mean, I quit a lot of stories due to no feedback. What's the point writing to nobody? 16:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I have updated it. I put in some speech that might be good for quote of the day. I don't know when to finish it, but I think the gang should unleash thier boss soon, and then the Z Fighters defeat him. I think the Evil Containment wave should come back to seal up the boss. What do you think? 16:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Team Four Star Hey do you know a website where i can watch TFS for free. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 15:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay SG thanks i'll check it out when i get time. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 16:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hm. And to think you'd have a problem with that................Anyways, kay. 17:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm? Why did you delete my page? Just asking. Sackchief 18:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about my story, Prokon. All my work is gone and it says you deleted it. Sackchief 21:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it was an accident? Thats fine then. Sackchief 22:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) good you well okay but theres something i have to say wiltcool has been banded and hes here on another account called ms.videl. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 22:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) tien and kami are cussing me out and wont leave me alone Msvidel 22:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course man dave chpelle is HELLA FUNNY! also with Banjotron2000 trunks/wiltcool apperintly went on his account and messed it up on wikia and i believe him to based on all the stuff he said so shouldint banjo be blocked for like 1month or less and trunks for longer or no. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 22:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Adminstrator Rights Hello Supremegogeta, this is SB, I have come to ask for my admin rights, and Mod rights returned, but before you say no I have many reasons for you. So please read, and have an open mind. Reasons to Return Rights *Trolls/Vandals are coming on almost a daily basis. *I can be a huge help with jobs. *I have been an exceptional admin before. *I'm very advanced when it comes to wiki knowledge. *I love to help people. *I will be stern, but fair about bans. *I'm one of the first users to join, thus I've made pretty good friends with everyone. *I,ve contributed many pictures, and many helpful edits. *I'm VERY active here. *Im one of the top users here. *I can answer any questions, when any user needs help. *I won't make any HUGE decisions without first consulting you. Problems and Solutions *The first time I didn't take the job seriously, but will definitely take seriously, with a new attitude. *I will never be hacked again due to a new pass, and a special online program. *I will stop editing on all other wikis. *I won't leave your wiki. (because I wont get hacked) *I will be more serious, and won't let you down. *You can now count on me for anything you need, and I will be there to help. *IF I LET YOU DOWN ONE MORE TIME, I PROMISE I'LL LEAVE THIS WIKI FOREVER, AND NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN!!!! So please SG, just read this and consider returning my rights, I promise I won't let you down if you say yes. I promise I can be the great admin I 1rst was. Thanks for your time. 07:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok thank you very much. 22:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Talk page protection Hello SG. I was wondering, do you think one of us should protect our talk pages from Wikia contributors and Newly made users, so in case someone is vandalising, someone can leave a message on the admins talk page, and the vandel himself can't delete the message. What do you think? 21:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Supremegogeta, why have you not blocked Golen? He insulted another user, threatened a user (himself) as well as cursing. Three rules broken, PLUS a previous ban? I'd say you should do more than just warn him like that. 22:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, he said he was banned before in his blog.........anyways, have you seen the conflict between Blaze and Sackcheif? Blaze is doing most of the hating, Sackchief is sometimes responding. Might want to keep an eye on them. 22:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) And also, I saw your conversation with SB above (I'm a little nosy :3), and if they don't start getting active and you take their rights away (Sad, but it could happen.....) you'll have two spots left, one for SB and one for someone else......... AHEM....... 22:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) O: Yay! Well sort of. I'd hate to see their rights taken away, but it would be cool to be an admin on a wiki where it actually MATTERS, lol. And hae a nice break, I suppose. How long are you predicting it will be? 22:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Um Gogeta? You spelled Bureaucrat wrong on the first page. Just letting u know xD 22:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ''' '''Gogeta, did you write that last comment? DONT FORGET TO SIGN YOUR NAME!!!! JKjkkjk I wouldnt talk to an admin that way JK . ^^; But I can say that to u cuz we're buddies :P 22:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) TheDragonGolen I see you have blocked him and i would like to inform you that he has another account called TheDragonGolen2. 23:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey i don't like being nosey, but why was MsVidel blocked? 23:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I think Will was using his sister's account which is MsVidel. Kinda feel bad that he got his sister banned. 22:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) SG I would like to make a RPG for this wiki and was wondering if you could help me A Role Playing Game , and dont know how to make signature 00:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC)00:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC)~~ Hey SG i have descussed this with some of the other admins, but what do you think about categories like 1/32 saiyan 1/4 saiyan 3/3452 Human (last one a joke) i kinda think they are a waste and unneed what do you think? 20:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey for some reason the pass for you on my site was rested to hamtastic so just change it some time. sorry about that. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 20:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright SG i will start removeing them categories. 20:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I reworded the Saiyans Category to better fit all saiyan blood characters to fit into the category. Btw which Saiyan category is the one linked to acievements? 20:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi. Its been a long time. Anyway why did you tell SSJ4Vegito to start removing the 1/16th saiyan catergories? How is it useless? Thats like saying it is useless adding the quater saiyan catergory to Pan's page. Besides Goku Jr,Vegeta Jr and Vegeta Jr's Mom are all 1/16th saiyan and 1/32th saiyan. Removing those catergories people will think their human. When their not completely human and can go Super Saiyan. Confusing newer users even more. So we should leave them up. They have them on the regular dragon ball wiki. So why not keep it here? I don't how it is useless. EntertainmentFan14 20:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Supremegogeta, I need to discuss with you something about the rules. Us admins would like it if we could know how long to block someone for if they break a specific rule twice. I just think it would be easier than having to come up with how long to block them randomly. True True. It would be much easier to add that catergory so that way, they all be in the same categories and sub-catergories. EntertainmentFan14 21:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey SG i just thought i would explain what happened with jk9. Someone went on chatango claiming he was jimmy and started trolling. Nappa77 removed jimmy's rights just in case it really was jimmy that did it. I don't believe that was really jimmy that did it and Nappa was just trying to play things safe. 02:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the complement SG. 02:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Not Inactive SG I just want you to know me and TOM are NOT Inactive. You probably think that cause normally were not on at the same time. Im editing alot believe me. Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 03:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Quote of the day. Sure, I would love to do quote of the day! But can someone else take my job of attack of the week? I don't want three jobs, that's too many. Update: I have changed the quote, do you like it? 20:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't know... TOM Never does his job or gets on the Wiki much even If he's not busy. But I am active and I would do my job if it wasn't a monthly one... Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 21:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey SG I don't know much about the jobs on the front page, but TOM as been pretty active lately. 21:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) So should I update attack of the week now? And what will happen to my old job? Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 21:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, if you arent going that much on chat, can we AT least have good convos on talk pages?? T.T Sorry, I sound like a total nag woman, dont I? xD ALSO: http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Nira%2C_A_Saiyan_of_Olde_-2- I know you liked my story, so, there ya go! Enjoy babe. 23:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey SG, congrats on 5,000 edits! =P SpiritBomb 00:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Turnarrot I hope you don't mind me making my own version of Raditz's son This is my own universe. Look at his page as well as the other ones I made and tell me what you think. Supersaiyan09 06:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) links? On the rules page I noticed leaving links to another wiki is gone. TreeOfMight. 16:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) My pages Could you check them out and tell me what you think I made lots of them yesterday and today. I might need to link you to some because you have the scroll through the activity feed to find them all. Supersaiyan09 18:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Which ones? I don't mind if a name is changed. I think certain names such as Fridga and Turnarrot can be changed. I also agree Gojin definitely needs work I need pics as well for them. What do you think of the stories I gave them(not counting Gojin) Could you go please through my contributions on my profile and either look and comment on my pages or just post you opinion of them on my profile. Thanks Supersaiyan09 18:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Pages Every page I made is on my list of articles I'm following. Just go to them and tell me what you think. Take your time if you want no hurry. Supersaiyan09 18:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) How do you have an avatar picture? Chix777 20:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 Troll Can you block Iamtoocool He made a blog to harrass other users and swear here. 23:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Nvm Gotek took care of it. 23:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's proof I never edited it.. look at the history. I don't know what happened to it. btw on Green I think Goku the fith leads to another wiki. Hey SG, whats up? :D SpiritBomb 05:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chatango Seeings that Willtocool is blocked on the wiki shouldn't he be banned from the wiki's chatango? 03:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC)